


I Don't Do Tears (Except I Do)

by aewea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Child Abuse, Dean Needs A Hug, Gen, Hogwarts Third Year, John Winchester Being an Asshole, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, was suppossed to be a one-shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-10 01:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10426557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aewea/pseuds/aewea
Summary: when the first letter finds its way to the Winchester's Shitty motel room door, Dean doesn't pay it much attention.(Until he does)





	1. Chapter 1

when the first letter finds its way to the Winchester's Shitty motel room door, Dean doesn't pay it much attention.

He simply raises his eyebrows at the use of parchment, nearly chokes on how entitled the address is and laughs at the whole 'Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry' thing before throwing the damn thing into the trashcan and yelling for his almost 11 years old brother to stop being such a geek and come eat something.

Finding the second one doesn't go that different either.

Dean just frowns, looks around for the person responsible and mutters to himself about stupid teens who don't have anything better to do than faking 'Yer a wizard Harry' letters and sending them to random people.

The third one however, gets on his nerve.

He angrily rips the letter to shreds and throws the pieces out of the window while cursing non-stop and grumbling about how it is 'getting old' as Sammy gives him 'What the hell is wrong with you I'm trying to study here' looks.

Still, it was the fourth one that sends him over the edge.

The newly 15 years old runs to the middle of the street and screams at top of his lungs that the asshole doing this better stop being so annoying if they don't want to give the grim ripper an early visit because sure, his brother might be a little bitchy nerd but pranking him 4 days in a row is a bit extreme.

Geez, what did kids do in their free time these days?

The whole screaming thing doesn't go too well but thankfully, their dad comes home that night and tells them they have ten minutes to pack.

Dean has never been happier to leave town_ not even the one time that that stupid, nosy teacher of his –Ms. Bones or something- discovered the horrible bruising on his arms and nearly called child service on them_ and he grins the whole ride as Metallica booms out of the car's speakers and Sammy bitches.

It's all before the Fifth letter caught ups to them when they stop at a diner to buy some food though.

Dean picks the damn thing up from where it is lying on the ground right next to the impala and tries to convince himself that no, no one is following them, it's just a stupid letter someone somehow put it in his back pocket and now it's fallen out.

It doesn't really work.

_But whatever, dad doesn't say anything when he gives his sandwich to Sammy without even unwrapping it and he doesn't shout at him too much for the wasted money when his little brother doesn't manage to finish the second hamburger so he calls it a win. _

That night Dean doesn't go to sleep till late at night. He just lays there and stares at his brother's peaceful face as the little bookworm dreams about acing some random test, finding a normal friend or something equally lame as that and not for the first time that day, thanks God – If there is actually one up there- that they had gotten out of that cursed town. Cuz now, there is no way that those stupid pranksters can harm his family.

He finds the sixth letter right next to his bed when he wakes up.

Dean salt and burns it.

***SPN***

The vengeful spirit case that led them there turns out to be a prank set up by some crazy, idiotic kids that call themselves ghost facers or something and like to chase supernatural –fake ones, of course.- around so they don't stay in town for long. Two shaking boys and a furious, screaming John Winchester later and Dean is speeding toward their next destination with a small smile on his face.

This new job was in Indiana, Practically across the state _And sure, maybe the 'Hogwarts' gang were able to follow them over to the next town, but it was going to end now.- and by what dad has told them, it's a simple salt and burn. _Nothing too dangerous since Dean has injured both of his legs and shoulder shielding his little brother from an angry wendigo last week and Sammy is still a little kid.

He's just turned 11 after all.

***SPN***

Turns out it's not a simple salt and burn.

It's a damn hollowing party.

There's this crazy knife throwing teenage ghost, an insane prank-loving kind of creature that likes possessing teens and an alpha with a really intense glare and his whole pack. (Who kinda turned out to be the good guys.)

It takes some time for them to get rid of the demonic spirit and convince the dead chick to let go of her boyfriend, and after a day of fighting with the insane foxes, arguing with the dead and secretly letting werewolves flee _Cause dad's gonna tear him a new one if he EVER finds out, _ Dean wants nothing more than to just sneak into his bed and sleep for 5 hours straight.

But he can't.

Because when he gets out of the shower, wet and ready to collapse into bed, Sammy is holding one of those freaking letters in his hands, and his eyes are shining.

He has to run back to the bathroom, this time to throw up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~SPN~~~~~~~~~~

Dean doesn't know where all of these letters are coming from, or who's sending them ,and right now, seated on the floor as the blasted things practically rain down on him, he doesn't really care.

He just wants them to leave him and his family alone.

He should probably get up, clean the room and get rid of all of these letters before Sammy and dad get here, He doesn't want to bother them with this rubbish after all.

He's not a baby, he's a Dean-Fucking-Winchester, and Dean Winchester doesn't cry.

Expect nowadays, he apparently does.

Dad would kill him if he saw him like this, but Dad isn't here, and Dean feels like the weight of the thin papers resting on his head and shoulders is crushing him. So, now that he's all alone, he might as well be a baby.

He's gonna get up in a minute anyway.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SPN~~~~~~~~~~~~

The lady that knocks on their door is wearing some sort of very strange green clothes and holding a stick, but it takes only one glance at the letter in her hand for Dean to forget his questions, snatch a gun and fire rock salts at the elderly woman.

The lady looks at him with a shocked, but still stern expression before simply waving her stick and vanishing the ballets.

He fires again,

And she waves her stick.

Dean feels the wind leaving his lungs as the reality slams into him.

The one responsible for the letters, the one who wants to take Sammy away, a damn witch is here, and he can't do anything.

He can't breathe. He pants, trying to swallow as much air as he can, but his breaths are coming in short gasps and it feels like the room is closing on him.

He's having a freaking panic attack.

He doesn't notice tears rolling down his face, or the woman's worried face as she takes a step closer to him, and curls himself into a ball, trying to even his breathing before confronting the witch.

Dean doesn't even know when he's started crying, all he knows is that he's sitting on the floor, clutching an empty gun in his hand, shaking, and begging the woman to please, please don't take him away, don't do this to my family, I beg you, just DON'T TAKE MY BROTHER AWAY.

She looks at him with concerned eyes, but just when she opens her mouth to say something, there's the sound of a gun going off and with a surprised gasp, the lady vanishes.

Dean looks up to find John Winchester's furious eyes starring right into him.

He's never been happier to see his dad.

_And even if after drawing salt lines all over the place, he asks him to strip, and takes off his belt, well, then it's just a small prize he has to pay._


	2. I'll take the other one

Professor. McGonagall let out a gasp as she apparated inside the three broomsticks. Bloody hell, she couldn't believe that the man had _actually_ shot her. Of course, it hadn't been a real gun, but it didn't mean it hurt any less.

"Minerva!" Pomona cried, and soon, there were gentle hands steadying her "What happened?!"

"I got shot," She replied icily, trying to regain her cool. "But I'm alright, it wasn't with real bullets,"

There were a few gasps heard.

Ignoring the shocked expression on her colleagues' face, she turned to the headmaster, "We can't leave the boys with him, Albus. I told you this four years ago, when we first went to give the older boy his letter, and I say this again, the man is crazy. He isn't fit to take care of two young boys," She pursed her lips together, "And, I'm worried for their well-being."

"As much as I'd like to, I can't" Albus gave her a kind look, "Because even though he has his faults, he still is their father, and we can't separate a man from his children,"

"We can if he doesn't care about them!" Minerva gave him an angry glare, "I've been following them for nearly two weeks, and let me tell you, that man treats his eldest son worse than Harry's aunt and uncle treated him,"

Albus sighed, "Severus," He turned to the bat- like man seated at the corner of the pub, "If you'd please be so kind to accompany Minerva when she goes to talk to children and explain the situation to them? We're not able to do much, but we can at least let them know of the circumstances,"

"Of course headmaster," He replied emotionlessly.

The old man nodded once, and turned his blue eyes back to Minerva, "But please, be careful, John Winchester is a very dangerous man, and it wouldn't be in our best interest to make an enemy out of him,"

She nodded sternly, and turned to the potion master, "Shall we go, Severus?"

The man gave a jerky nod, and with a swirl of his black robes, they were gone.

~~~~~~~~~~Hp~~~~~~~~~

Severus took a deep breath as he and Minerva walked toward the motel room, and tried to calm himself.

Truth to be told, he was a little annoyed. _Maybe a little more than a little, _ to be forced to come looking for two boys that obviously weren't even interested in coming to Hogwarts, but seeing that it had been the headmaster's order, he couldn't have done much but to obey.

The boys were probably just arrogant brats – much like the majority of the students he spent his better half of year dealing with- and thought they're better than anyone.

Hogwarts didn't need people like that, she had already welcomed too many of them.

"I'll go after the younger brother," Minerva announced, "You try and talk some sense into the older one, "

He nodded at her, and with a 'crack', she was gone.

He sighed as he knocked, great, now he was stuck with the more stubborn, foolish brother.

A few moments past, and nothing happened.

He knocked again, and frowned as no one came to get the door. Well, it looked like he had to let himself in,

" _Alohomora_ " He whispered, and the door cracked open. "Well I guess nobody is-"

"Dad?" A quiet voice asked.

' _Or not,'_

"Mr-" His words died in his throat as he took in the appearance of the young man in front of him. The boy was lying on the ground, shirtless and half-lidded eyes laced with confusion and pain.

He didn't seem to be aware of the presence of Snape as he kept on muttering apologies for not getting up sooner and cleaning up the mess he'd made but 'I'm sorry, I'll do it right away Sir,'

He was thin, painfully so, and was covered from head to toe with suspicious looking scars.

But that wasn't what took Severus's breath away.

Because old burns and marks weren't important, not now, not when the boy was lying in a puddle of his own blood.

The potion master felt his blood boil as the teen hurriedly scrambled to his feet, trying not to slip in the red puddle and asked him if he needed him for a job or something.

" It's better if you try not to move, Mr. Winchester."

The change was immediate, the boy's posture changed. His hands and feet stopped shaking, his back straightened up and his eyes shot open, alert with caution and completely free of their previous pain and fear.

"Who are you?" he asked in a stoic voice. "And what do you want?"

Snape took a deep breath, "I'm Professor Snape of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, and I'm her-"But the boy didn't give him the chance to continue, and Severus had to duck out of way as the teen launched at him and tried to stab him with a pocket knife.

"Calm done boy!" He snapped, "You'll only worsen your injures, "

"Shut up," Winchester growled,

Severus wiped out his wand and sent a stunning spell toward the boy, and watched in amazement as he ducked and kicked his legs out from under him. Snape fell to the ground, rolled and kicked the boy in the shin.

"STUPEFY" He yelled as the boy fell to the ground, and making sure that he was unconscious, sent a patronus to Minerva.

"Bring the other boy, I'll explain later,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah… I hope u liked it? I decided to go with third year, and enter Cas and Gabe too!
> 
> Guys, plz plz plz review. I really need to know what u think, and I'm like reallyyyyy busy right now, so if u like this even a little, plz tell me. So I update and if u want to say it's bad, THEN DO IT so I know to try harder.
> 
> And Ur reviews really cheer me up~
> 
> Thanks for every thing guys!


	3. I'll Show You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah… Don't own anything.
> 
> Tnx to those who reviewed and followed. I love u guys.
> 
> GUYS I JUST NOTICED I FUCKED UP THE FIRST CHAP IS IN PRESENT TENSE BUT THE REST ARE IN PASTTENSE
> 
> Omg I'm so sorry… it's just it was supposed to be a one shot and I completely forgot! Damn it…
> 
> Just forget it and I'm really sorry.  
> oh my god I'm an idiot

"What's the meaning of this, Professor?" Minerva scowled at him, "We want there to _talk_ to them, not to kidnap them and bring them to the castle against their will,"

"You were the one who insisted on separating them from their father," He rolled his eyes, "I did that, didn't I?"

"You locked the older one in a room!"

"I hadn't plan on locking him in," He answered with a curl of his lips, "But my stunner didn't work on him for long,"

"Severus!" She gasped, "Please tell me that you didn't just use a- "

"there wasn't any other way," He cut her off, "He was attacking me, and overworking himself, I was afraid that he would worsen his injures."

"Injures?"

"Yes," He gave her a cool look, "I guess you weren't over-exaggerating when you said his father treated him badly,"

She pursed her lips together, giving him a jerky nod, "I did as you'd requested, the younger one is also here,"

He arched an eyebrow, "I imagine it wasn't easy to get him to come here?"

"No, it wasn't, But he came _willingly_ ," She gave him a pointed look, "at least after he heard that his brother was also here,"

"You explained the situation to him?" He asked.

"You didn't?" She gave him an uncertain look.

"I didn't exactly have the time," He said coldly, "I was kind of busy trying not to get stabbed, "

"Good thing their father wasn't there," She sighed.

"That reminds me," He grimaced, "What are we going to do when he is back?"

"I don't know yet, but Mr. Winchester informed me that he'd be away for at least a week," She gave him a hard look, "But Albus was right, if they don't wish to remain here, we can't force them to."

Snape shook his head, "We can't let them go back,"

Minerva arched an eyebrow. Ignoring her, he turned and walked toward the dungeons, his robes billowing behind him dramatically. "I'll show you," He simply said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Spn~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So… what you're saying is that you're a wizard?" Sam asked for the thousandth time that day, "Like a real, 'didn't-have-to-sell-my-soul' kind of wizard?"

Dumbledore merely smiled at him, "Yes Sam, I am, and so are you."

"What about Dean?" The young boy asked nervously, "Is he a wizard too?"

"Yes, I believe so," He said with twinkling eyes.

"And we can, Ah… come here and study?"

"Yes, if you wish to do so,"

"Of course!" the boy nearly jumped out of his seat, "I mean, it's _magic_ …"

"I'm sure you will enjoy it Sam," He gave him a knowing look, "But there's also your brother,"

He bit his lip, slowly nodding. "I want to see him,"

"That may not be wise," Dumbledore said kindly, "Our professors are explaining the situation to him, and by what I've been told, he is a bit overwhelmed."

Sam's face darkened. "Of course he is, you separated him from his precious daddy, he's not gonna listen to a word you say. He just listens to what _he_ says, he doesn't have a mind of his own."

The old man looked at him with interest, "And why is that?"

"Because he's just a perfect little soldier," He spited, "He doesn't care if dad uses him as bait in hunts or anything, he always does as he says."

"Sam, Professor Snape informed me about… certain _scars_ on your brother's body," He looked the boy in the eyes, "Are those also from these… hunts you mention?"

Now, the boy looked confused, "Yeah, I guess? I mean what else could those be from?"

"I see," He smiled at him, "Now, I believe you wanted to visit the library?"

Sam let out a cry of joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry again, please leave a review

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah…sorry if it was too bad. I should've spent more time on this but I wanted to post it so…
> 
> Plz leave a review and tell me what you think?
> 
> They may or may not be another chapter.


End file.
